phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry the Platypus (song)
Perry the Platypus is the theme song to Agent P as he is doing his missions to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The song was first sung fully at the end of the first episode, "Rollercoaster", and since then, small parts of the song (mainly "dooby dooby doo ba") have been sung on Perry's missions. Lyrics Note: The song was extended in the episode "One Good Scare Ought To Do It!", which originally appeared on the first DVD, to include the full lyrics: Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah) Female Singers: Perry! Male Singer: He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah) Male Singer: He's a furry little flatfoot, who'll never flinch from a fray! He's got more than just mad skill Female Singer: (Wah-ah-ah) Male Singer: He's got a beaver tail and a bill Female Singer: (ah-ah) Male Singer: And the women swoon whenever they hear him say: (pause; Perry chatters and women faint) Male Singer: He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! (Extension) Major Monogram: You can call him Agent P. Male Singer: Perry! Major Monogram: I ''said, you can call him Agent P!'' All Singers: Agent P! Perry the Teenage Girl The song was altered in the episode "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", where Candace switches bodies with Perry, and played during the credits: Female Singer: She's a semi-neurotic, teenage girl of action Backing scat: (Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah) Female Singer: She's a feisty little redhead with a platypus' brain You best leave her alone, She's playing MP3s on her phone And whenever she's around, you can hear the bad guys say: Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Great, now I have '''this' song stuck in my head!'' Female Singer: She's Perry, Perry the teenage girl! Background Information * Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo, Today is Gonna Be a Great Day, and Perry the Platypus Theme were the first songs written for the series.Piper's Picks TV #031. * The song may have been inspired or may be a parody of "Secret Agent Man", a song sung by Johnny Rivers as the theme song to the 1960's British television series "Danger Man". * The line "furry little flatfoot" has a double meaning. The first is slang for a police officer. The second traces back to the common name for the platypus: a Latin combination of Greek words πλατύς ("platys", flat, broad) and πους ("pous", foot), meaning "flat foot". Wikipedia * "Perry the Platypus" was sung by Laura Dickinson and Randy Crenshaw. Disney Channel MediaNet fact sheet * "Perry the Teenage Girl" was sung by Sheena Easton in the style of Shirley Bassey. Easton also plays Dr. Doofenshmirtz's date and sings Evil Love in the episode "Chez Platypus". YouTube comment by Dan Povenmire * While the original theme song is in the key of G minor, the Candace version transposes it to B minor. * An instrumental version is also performed in most episodes. * This was one of the songs you could vote for in Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown. Writing credits *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh See Also *List of songs References Category:Songs